


unwind me

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Felix is in the shower when Sylvain gets home.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	unwind me

**Author's Note:**

> trans male junk referred to with afab terms read at ur own risk

Felix is in the shower when Sylvain gets home. He can hear the screech of their pipes from the front door and he heads right to the bathroom. He kicks off his shoes and drops his bag in the hallway, still in his rumpled suit as he shoves the door open. Steam floods from the tiled room, warm and wet on his skin as he shucks his jacket and tugs at his tie. The shape of Felix’s body greets him from behind the frosted glass and Sylvain wants him so bad it aches.

He unzips his pants and unbuttons his shirt as he walks across their bathroom. Felix hasn’t noticed him, and Sylvain savors the silence as he slides the door to the shower open. A fresh wave of steam greets him, his skin tingling as he pulls off the rest of his clothes. Felix is stood under the spray, hair hanging in an inky sheet down his back. Water spills in rivers over the sharp shapes of his collarbones and runs in defined rivulets down his chest. Sylvain watches a drop of water disappear into his belly button as his cock starts to harden. “What are you doing?” Felix finally notices him. 

When Sylvain looks back to his face, he’s flushed. The red spots on his cheeks aren’t from the hot water, even if the speckles on his shoulders and back are. Sylvain tilts his head and steps into the shower instead of answering him. Humidity wraps around him in a moment, water ricocheting off Felix’s body and onto Sylvain’s chest as he crowds into him. He can see drops of water collecting on Felix’s lashes when he looks down at him. “Sylvain, what--” He’s getting embarrassed and tries to break the tension with a fierce little demand. Sylvain cuts him off with a kiss.

He wraps an arm around Felix’s back, his wet skin slipping against Sylvain’s as he presses them both under the water. His hair flattens against his face and water gets in the middle of their kiss, but Sylvain licks into Felix’s mouth and grabs his ass all the same. He presses Felix back against the cold tile, the water spilling down his spine as he tucks his wet face into the side of his throat. “Bad day.” He doesn’t want to say more. Felix’s confusion finally seems to abate a bit as he wraps his arms around the back of Sylvain’s neck.

“Okay.” Felix’s voice is choked. Sylvain nips at the soft skin under his ear and Felix’s entire body comes alive for him. He tugs him away from the wall then, dragging him back through the water, before pinning him to the side. Felix’s mouth meets his in another breathless fumble, desperate and biting as Sylvain reaches for his body wash. He pulls back only long enough to squirt it over Felix’s chest. He hisses at the cold, but Sylvain’s hands smooth over it, lathering the soap into his skin. “God, what are you…” Felix trails off as Sylvain’s thumbs slide over his nipples. 

Suds drip down Felix’s body and Sylvain’s fingers follow them. He tweaks at Felix’s nipples before tracing the curves of his ribs. He thumbs at his jutting hipbones, nearly salivating as soap gets caught in the damp curls above Felix’s cunt. His hand slips to the insides of his thighs, pressing against fading teeth marks as he kisses under Felix’s jaw. “Lemme get you off.” It’s more of a demand than a question, but Felix nods anyways. He grips at Sylvain as his hand wanders upwards, making hitching little moans as Sylvain’s knuckles knock against his clit. He leans away just enough to see how Felix’s face contorts as he touches him.

He twists and presses two fingers against the underside of his cock, grinding against it in small little circles. Felix’s wet mouth falls open, lashes fluttering as he gasps and mumbles inchoately. “God, you’re beautiful.” Sylvain slides his fingers back into the damp heat of Felix’s cunt. He opens around his fingers beautifully, head knocking against Sylvain’s shoulder as he slides two fingers into him. The pounding of the water and the screeching of the pipes give way to the sweet little sounds Felix makes as Sylvain spreads his fingers in his pussy. 

He clenches around them immediately, a tinny little noise of pain bubbling up in the back of his throat. Sylvain coos and draws them out slowly. Felix pants into the hot air between them and Sylvain studies his blissed-out face as he shoves his fingers back inside of him. He cries out, eyebrows pinching together, even as his cunt gushes hot and needy. “Slutty,” Sylvain murmurs, fucking Felix open with steady motions. Felix shakes his head vaguely, clawing at Sylvain’s wet shoulder and reaching down for his wrist. “What? You want me to stop?” He’s being mean, but he can’t seem to stop. Felix likes it either way, moaning and trembling for him as Sylvain’s fingers hook into his g-spot. “Of course you don’t.” He straightens his fingers and fucks deep into Felix.

“Syl--” Felix cuts off with a moan, throwing his head back. Sylvain dives into his throat, biting and sucking bruises all along his delicate pale skin. He fucks Felix open all the while, his cunt soft and suckling around his fingers as it gets louder and louder in the small space. “Oh, oh, oh, Sylvain,” Felix whispers. Sylvain licks the stray drops of water from his throat as his thumb twists to rub against his clit. Those calls for him get louder and Sylvain fucks into him even harder.

“Gonna cum already?” He teases his teeth over the sore marks on Felix’s throat, just to feel him squirm and claw at whatever he can get his hands on. Sylvain teases at the idea of denying him, thumb tapping randomly at his swollen cock as he finger fucks him in shallow movements. But this is what he’d been wanting all day. He twists and licks back between Felix’s swollen lips and rubs his clit. Felix’s noises go all high and panicked, cunt milking at the length of Sylvain’s fingers as if they were a cock. He breaks the kiss on a hot little gasp. “Go on, then.”

Even when he’s getting what he wants, he’s mean, driving his fingers hard and deep inside of Felix until he’s giving a little squeal of pain. Felix cums on his fingers a moment later though, pussy spasming and desperate cries echoing across the tile. Sylvain fucks into him until he sounds close to tears, cock hot and swollen against his thumb.

When he draws away, his fingers are dripping. He slides them over Felix’s mouth, leaving a messy smear behind before he sucks them between his lips. He leans forward and grinds his throbbing cock against the wet plain of Felix’s belly, kissing the cum off his lips before he steps away. For a second, Felix looks like he might fall, dazed and trembling as he stares at Sylvain. He curls a hand around his cock. “Get on your knees.”

Felix stares at him for a long moment, the cum drunk haze leaving his eyes and discomfort taking over again. But when Sylvain spits into his wet palm and starts to stroke his cock, Felix gets in position fast enough. Water drips down his forehead and dampens his lashes, forcing his eyes half-closed as he opens his mouth. “Fuck.” Sylvain rocks toward him like a moth to a flame, fingers curling through his wet hair as he guides his cock to Felix’s mouth. “Open.” His voice is only a husky whisper above the pounding of the water, but Felix listens, keeping his jaw cranked open as Sylvain pushes the head of his cock against his tongue.

It’s silky and soft against his sensitive glans. Sylvain curses and rolls his foreskin back, unable to look away from Felix’s pink lips and red tongue as he rubs against it. He pulls back and orders Felix to stick his tongue out. He slaps his cock against it, drips of pre-come and saliva connecting them whenever he pulls away. The strings break and fall on Felix’s chin, making an even bigger mess of him. Sylvain pops the head of his cock back into his mouth, the wet heat tightening around him as he groans his praise.

His grip on Felix’s skull shifts to the back of his neck, lifting him up onto his cock as it presses into the back of his mouth. Felix’s lips are flushed and shiny where they stretch around him, eyes glimmering as he stares up at Sylvain through clumped, wet lashes. Sylvain swallows thickly and rubs his thumb against Felix’s plump bottom lip. “M’ gonna fuck your throat.” He barely finishes speaking before he’s pressing into the resistance in the back of Felix’s mouth. He whines and opens his mouth wider, lifting shaking hands to Sylvain’s hips as his tight throat gives way.

Sylvain hisses from between his teeth, sliding entirely into the tight grip of Felix’s throat as his nose presses against his navel. “Fuck, fuck.” Felix’s throat works around him hectically, little choking noises filling the space between them until Sylvain pulls back. Sylvain shivers as water and saliva cool on his skin in tandem. He ruts forward without giving Felix a chance to breathe, shoving past that tightness and into the overwhelming heat without thought. He throws his head back on a groan and starts to rock his cock in and out of the grip of Felix’s throat. He’s yielding and easy for it, gripping at Sylvain’s hips and gagging occasionally as Sylvain uses him like a toy.

“Take it, take it,” he hisses from between his teeth, staring at the spit bubbling at the corners of Felix’s swollen mouth. Sylvain fucks deep inside him in quick thrusts, before pulling out. Felix chases after his cock, lips smearing over the head and down the side of his shaft as Sylvain curses. “God damn, baby.” He grabs his cock and swipes the slick head across Felix’s cheeks. He fists his hand back into that soaking hair, forcing Felix’s head back as he gives himself a few sloppy strokes. “Gonna cum, sweetheart.”

Felix’s eyes fall closed immediately, damp lashes fanning out across his cheeks as his lips part. Sylvain takes one look at his pretty tongue and cums. He paints Felix’s mouth with white before it splashes across his cheeks and up over his lashes. By the time Sylvain finishes, his entire body is trembling. He opens his eyes slowly and finds Felix in a state below him, covered in cum and licking Sylvain’s seed from his lips as a hand sneaks between his thighs.

With all earlier desire gone, Sylvain goes easily to his knees. He tucks his face into the side of Felix’s neck and replaces his fingers with his own. “Let me, sweetheart.” Felix trembles against him and Sylvain works him up easily by giving his cock short little strokes.

“Fuck, Sylvain, God--” Sylvain curls an arm around his middle and lets Felix grind against his fingers as he cums for the second time. Once he’s finished and his breathing is back to normal, Sylvain strokes down the length of his spine and reaches for a washcloth. He wipes Felix’s face clean and helps him to his feet. The water has started to go cold, but they quickly rinse their mess anyway.

Felix steps out of the shower first and reaches for a towel. Sylvain doesn’t let him go far, wrapping them both up in a single towel as they acclimate to the cool bathroom. He dries Felix off first, observing the damage he did as he goes. Felix keeps his balance on Sylvain’s shoulder as he lifts each of his feet to dry them. Deft fingers lace into the silky, wet hair at the base of Sylvain’s skull. “You’re worrying.” It’s not a question and Sylvain shrugs. He stands and wraps a towel around Felix’s hair.

He dries himself off quickly and ushers Felix through the hallway and into their bedroom. “Stop worrying.” Sylvain still doesn’t respond as he moves to their closet and pulls out Felix’s favorite comfy clothing. “Did I ever say I didn’t want it?” The more he talks the more Sylvain can hear the strain in his voice, the harder it becomes to restrain his guilt. He holds Felix’s favorite pair of ratty boxers and kneels so he can step into them. “C’mon, you never treated any other fuck like this.”

Sylvain’s face curls and he snaps the band of the boxers against Felix’s navel. “Well, you aren’t any other fuck, Felix.” He pulls one of his own shirts out of the dresser. Felix snatches it from him before he can pull it over his head. Sylvain tousels his hair and tries to get the last of the moisture out of it as he tugs on his own clothes. “I just wanna make sure you’re okay.” He fluffs up Felix’s pillow as he climbs in bed. “Please. Just let me.”

Felix stands a few steps away from the bed, stubbornly. After a moment, he pulls the towel off his head and shakes out his damp hair. “Fine.” He climbs onto the bed as he twists his hair up into a messy bun. Sylvain stretches out how he likes and Felix lays over top of him, feet hooked into the inside of his thigh and wet hair seeping cold into his skin. Sylvain tugs the comforter over them both and wraps his arms around Felix’s middle.

For all his earlier frustration, desire and stoicism, when they’re finally wrapped up together like this, Sylvain finds it surprisingly easy to talk. He vents and rants into the space of their bedroom and Felix listens, pets his chest and curses in all the right places. The weird knot of guilt and fear loosens in Sylvain’s belly when Felix falls asleep on top of him without a care in the world. 


End file.
